


False Calling

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevaeh hears Corephyus' false calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Calling

Isabela woke with a start, the nightmare alerting her that she was sleeping alone. She lay in her cot catching her breath. She was free, she was safe, she was at sea. When her heart stopped pounding she stood. Often time Nevaeh’s warden-dreams woke her and she would sit at the bow to settle.

She found her, a tuft of white hair sticking above the furs she’d wrapped around herself, her back to the rest of the ship. Isabela could hear her crying.

“Hey now Sparrow, it was just a dream.”

Nev didn’t look back, but Isabela heard her take a deep shaky breath. She sat down next to her and reached for her. Nev pulled away.

“I fucked up ‘Bela.”

“We’ve all fucked up, love.”

“No, you don’t understand!” Nev let the furs drop and thrust her hands at her girlfriend. They were sticky with drying blood, covered in small cuts. Isabela resisted the urge to recoil.

“What,” she caught herself. “Sparrow, why?”

“It wasn’t a dream. It’s not a dream. It’s the end. I’m too late. Isabela it’s over, it’s over, it’s over.”

Nevaeh crumpled and ‘Bela gathered her up before she fell over. Lifting her and the fur, ignoring the blood and burns on the deck behind. She carried her into the cabin they shared and sat her on the cot.   She cleaned the cuts the littered Nevaeh’s hands and feet while she cried quietly, staring into the distance, seeing nothing.

Even Isabela knew that 10 years was too soon for a warden. Maybe not unheard of but her warden was strong, she’d survived an arch demon. It was too soon.

“It’s not over, Sparrow, you’re wrong, it was a dream. _It’s not over.”_

Blood shot blue eyes whirl on her. “You don’t know, you can’t hear it.”

“It is _not_ over. If I know anything it’s that you aren’t going to throw yourself away over this. This isn’t the end this is something else. You’re mistaken.”

“You don’t think I want to believe that? Isabela if it’s not my calling it’s another blight, but this song, it’s not like the arch demon, it’s something else, something different.”

“It’s not your Calling.”

“But if it is.”

“It’s not.”

They were quiet for a long time before Isabela spoke up.

“What do we do now?”

Nevaeh was quiet while she considered.

“There’s only one person I can think of, how soon can we be in Highever?”

As Isabela pulled out maps and began to chart a course Nev made his name a wordless chant. _Avernus_.


End file.
